With motor vehicle seat adjustments, it is currently common to use ratchet fittings that can be unlocked by the user via an actuator element, for example a lever, and in the unlocked condition allow for pivoting an element of the vehicle seat, in particular the backrest of the vehicle seat. Often, these ratchet fittings are provided on both sides of the vehicle seat. In such cases, the unlocking mechanism must be designed in such a way as to allow for the simultaneous unlocking of both ratchet fittings.
The required mechanical coupling of the two ratchet fittings with the actuator element necessary for this brings with it the problem of the relative position tolerances of the two ratchet fittings towards each other. Attaching an actuator element on one single fitting can for example be accomplished with simple clip connectors as is disclosed in DE-GM 75 21 224. However, if for example two fittings are to be coupled, as is shown in EP 0 098 400 B1, then both fittings must be coupled using a transmission element, which, for one, requires increased demands on the position tolerances of the fittings in relation to each other, and secondly entails a more complex assembly of the actuator device. For this reason, FR 2926644 A1 provides an interim element between the axis and the actuator element that is used to support the actuator element on the transmission element in a tortionally rigid but axially movable fashion and attach it to the fitting in a rotating but in the axial direction of the transmission element fixed manner.